Clapham's Big Series
Clapham's Big Series is a group of eight series. They are Sofia the First, Goldie & Bear, Elena of Avalor, Mira, Royal Detective, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, and Vampirina Ballerina (in chronological order). There are two book series in the Clapham's Big Series in production: Vampirina Ballerina, by Anne Marie Pace, and Goldie & Bear, by numerous authors (currently Bergen Felhitz). History of Clapham's Big Series * 1783: Charlotte Lebung was born in Tranquillity City, Liftland. * 1826: Charlotte Lebung published the first book in Sofia the First series. The very first book of Sofia the First series contained a number of violence and medium mature themes, so the series was for teens only (12+). * 1852: Charlotte Lebung published Sofia the First Part 5: - Goldie and Sofia. The characters are Sofia and Goldie Locks. This book marked the origin of the Goldie & Bear series, which became separate from Sofia the First in 1875. * 1866: With the death of Charlotte Lebung, the ownership of Sofia the First was transferred from Charlotte Lebung to Bryce Tockshen. * 1867: The first children's book of Sofia the First series was published - called "Baileywick's Day Off". This event also brought the change in age restriction - from 12 and over, to all ages. * 1875: Goldie & Bear becomes fully separate from Sofia the First. Goldie is no longer part of Sofia the First series and becomes one of the two main characters of Goldie & Bear. * 1891: The novels Gabe and Isabel, and Mateo the Royal Wizard, both written by Peter Feltwick and the predecessor to Elena of Avalor, were published. * 1900: The first Mira, Royal Detective book went on sale in Shumido. * 1903: Sofia the First books were released into shops in Australia, with Goldie & Bear one year later. * 1904-1908: Sofia the First and Goldie & Bear opens the markets in Japan, New Zealand, France, South Korea and Hong Kong. * 1907: Jake and the Neverland Pirates, based on Peter Pan, published its first book (Cubby and Jake: Hide and Seek). The series was written by Lotte Garconne. * 1914: Elena of Avalor published its first book. The series was written by Peter Feltwick and originally contained Elena, Gabe, Mateo, Esteban and Francisco only. Isabel was added later in 1918. * 1925: Sheriff Callie's Wild West releases its first book. The series was entirely made in Liftland. * 1926: Sofia the First celebrated its 100th anniversary. * 1928: Elena of Avalor opens its markets to Brisbane, Australia, with Sydney four years later and Melbourne three years later. 36 years later, Elena of Avalor became the most common out of the Clapham's in Sydney. In Brisbane and Melbourne, Sofia the First is popular out of the Clapham's. * 1933: Clapham's Big Series was formed. As of 1933, the book series that are part of Clapham's Big Series included Sofia the First, Goldie & Bear, Elena of Avalor, Mira, Royal Detective, Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Sheriff Callie's Wild West. * 1937: Clapham's Carnaval was published, showing characters from Sofia the First, Goldie & Bear, Elena of Avalor, Mira, Royal Detective, Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Sheriff Callie's Wild West celebrating Carnaval in the Kingdom of Avalor. * 1939-1945: Sofia the First, Goldie & Bear, Elena of Avalor, Mira, Royal Detective, Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Sheriff Callie's Wild West published children's books related to World War II. * 1950: Sofia the First opens its markets in the Philippines in March. Elena of Avalor opened its markets in that country eight months later. * 1951: Isabel is no longer part of Elena of Avalor book series. Instead, a new series, called Isabel Flores will show Isabel and her sisters in the new life, and Isabel celebrating new events like German Christmas; also migrating from Latin American culture to German and American culture. * 1957: Sofia the First opens its markets in Oman. * 1975: Goldie & Bear celebrated its 100th anniversary. * 1976: A special book, part of Sofia the First, was published for Sofia the First's sesquicentennial celebration (150th anniversary). * Possibly 1970s: Anne Marie Pace, known for her Vampirina Ballerina books, was born in Virginia, USA. * 1980: Elena of Avalor closes down its production. * 1982: Jake and the Neverland Pirates closes down its production. * 1995: Sofia the First produces its final book, Forever Royal, after 169 years of production. * 1999: Sheriff Callie's Wild West closed its production. * 2000: Mira, Royal Detective celebrated its 100th anniversary. Two years later, the production of Mira, Royal Detective ceased operations. * 2011: Jake and the Neverland Pirates premieres on Disney Junior. * 2012: The first book in the Vampirina Ballerina series was published. As of 2012, Goldie & Bear and Vampirina Ballerina became the only two Clapham series in production. * 2013: Sofia the First premieres on Disney Junior. * 2014: Elena of Avalor celebrated its 100th anniversary. * 2015: Sheriff Callie's Wild West and Goldie & Bear premiere on Disney Junior. * 2016: Elena of Avalor premieres on Disney Junior. Sofia the First celebrated its 190th anniversary. * March 2016: The cable channel Disney Junior announced the development of Vampirina, an animated television series based on the Vampirina Ballerina books. * 2017: Vampirina premieres on Disney Junior. * 2020: Mira, Royal Detective premieres on Disney Junior. Carnaval series During the three series' early years, Elena of Avalor, Goldie & Bear and Sofia the First, all celebrated Carnaval until Isabel left Avalor to the new home in Germany, during the 1950s. For Goldie & Bear, even though Isabel left Avalor, Goldie & Bear characters continued to celebrate Carnaval, long through the 1990s, with dazzling costumes and also, creating fireworks through the sky, with a big float parade at the end. Elena of Avalor through TV In 1981, an anime adoption of Elena of Avalor was broadcast on TV Niigata, and it was a huge success in Europe, including France, Spain and Italy. Elena of Avalor never received a U.S. broadcast until 2016. (A 1994 American production by Warner Bros. based on the anime was planned to have 170 episodes, but was later rejected.) In 2016, Elena of Avalor finally got transported to English-speaking world (including its home Liftland). Produced by Disney, it will run for three seasons up to 2020. In 2025, Elena of Avalor will make a comeback with a production by Haroldson Live-Action Company (based in Melvin City). It will be the first Clapham's television to be produced in Liftland. It will air in the U.S. by 2026, and will have eight seasons (while the 2016-2020 one has three). The 1981 version of Elena of Avalor had a lot of hate than the 2016 version of Elena of Avalor. Sofia the First through TV The first attempts of Sofia the First as a TV series dated back to 1978, when Yakko Television Company proposed a live-action serial of 9 episodes based on Sofia the First books published during December 1961. When Elena of Avalor as an anime premiered, a television anime adoption of Sofia the First was planned, but never produced. A similar situation happened in the U.S., in 1987, there was a planned 80's cartoon based on Sofia the First books. In 2013, Sofia the First premiered on Disney Junior, ending a 35-year battle of production dispute. It had four seasons and ran until 2018. In 2022, Sofia the First will make a comeback with a live-action production by Third Playground Company. Sofia and "The Last Bell" Sofia and "The Last Bell" is a book about Sofia the First in The Last Bell celebration at her school. "The Last Bell" is a special event that occurs on the second week of May. It is celebrated by students of Liftland of all years, and signals the end of the school year in Liftland. On a Wednesday: * Teachers hand out their final results, and ring the bell after the school day ends. On a Thursday: * Teachers dress up as book characters. On a Friday: * Students in Grade 1 and Grade 2 have a book character parade by dressing up as their favourite book characters. * Students in Grade 3, Grade 4, Grade 5, Grade 6, Grade 7, Grade 8 and Grade 9 have a special festival (a fancy dress party, game festival and a food festival) by dressing up as various characters or occupants. * Students in Grade 10 and Grade 11 (the last year of school in Liftland) have a formal at the river cruise. The day after Friday is a Saturday, which leads into summer holidays. The next school year begins in September. Goldie's Book Parade (1979) Goldie's Book Parade is about Goldie having a book character parade at a school in Enchancia. Book parades started in Enchancia during 1961, and held every April until it had been completely abolished by 1995, being replaced by book character forums held in various places of Enchancia (a type of fancy dress party).